


A prank gone wrong

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Owl family [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A prank gone wrong, Accidental Pregnancy, Barkus is a good boy, Boscha haters are welcome here, F/F, Oswald is non binary please don’t be offended, So far everyone is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Angered by her former friend Amity blight, Boscha Decides to get back at her by with a prank...unfortunately it doesn’t go as planedPart 4 of mama eda series. Waiting for season two to write mama eda the continued story.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owl family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006182
Comments: 114
Kudos: 135





	1. Accidental mix up

**Author's Note:**

> Another story idea that I can’t get out of my head lol

It’s been 5 years since the emperor was defeated by Luz the legendary human.   
the people of the boiling isles cheered on through the revolution and peace was restored, now the citizens have freedom, choices and covens were now a distant past. No one was divided by rank or power and best of all eda’s curse was broken and a new dimensional door was made.

Meanwhile at Hexside School, potion class.

Skara, Cat, Amelia and Boscha were working on a secret project while the teacher was out of the room.

“I still can’t believe that you’re doing this.” Skara comments watching Boscha mixing up a small potion and cat standing guard for the teacher.

“Oh come on, you would totally do the same.” Boscha replies adding more ingredients. But hey with this, Amity is going to get sick with the human flu and throw up all over the place.”

“Not i. Amelia adds rolling her eyes. I would have just sent Amity a birthday cake to explode in her face.”

“Oh man that’s sounds funny!” Boscha laughs. too bad amity didn’t show up for her 19th birthday party that I worked hard to prepare, but no she wanted to go to the human world with Luz and celebrate it at some dumb human food place.

“Wasn’t that 2 months ago?” Cat spoke up.

“Yup. Boscha said pouring the potion in a small vile screwing the lid. Pretty sure they ended up getting drunk and finally screwed each other.”

I’m surprise that you and willow haven’t “done it” yet. Amalia smirks. 

“Hey now! me and flowers are done and broken up!” Boscha replies walking away not looking where she’s going until she trips over a yelping small brown dog carrying a box of ingredients. Both of them end up crashing into a cabinet full of other student’s potions.

Barkus whimpers over the cut on his back leg and Boscha watched in horror as some of the scattered potions were broken and some were thankfully not broken.

“Oh shit. Which one is mine?”Boscha whispers as Jerbo runs into the room to check on his friend.

“It’s okay my friend. We’ll go straight to the healers office.” Jerbo said sitting next to barkus who was now growling at Boscha.

( barkus barks )

Jerbo: Barkus says you need to watch where you’re going!

Boscha: Well that flea bitten mutt should’ve been here!

Jerbo: first for your information, barkus doesn't have fleas , Luz gave us medicine and treats from her world to prevent that and second barkus was helping the potions teacher deliver ingredients to the classroom.

“Boscha it’s almost lunch time and we need to go now!” Cat announces as the teacher was coming into view in the hallways.

Yeah , yeah. Boscha said picking herself off the floor and grabbing a random potion on the floor ( that wasn’t hers)

( Barkus whimpers holding out both paws up) 

“Wait! Barkus says that’s not your potion!” Jerbo tries to say but it was too late as Boscha ,cat , Amelia and Skara ran out the door.


	2. Second thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls except Boscha start having second thoughts on pranking Amity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note Boscha fans, I’m not hating or picking on her. I’m just simply writing a story

A few moments later Skara, Amelia, Cat walked behind Boscha headed towards the cafeteria, but some of the girls began to have second thoughts.

Skara whispered to Boscha. I don’t think we need to do this.

Amelia: Same. I’m freaking out.

Cat: seriously we need to forget about the prank and bail.

Are you all kidding me!? Boscha whispers. “now you all decided to back out?”

Skara said as the other two girls nods. Sorry Boscha, amity is right about us needing to grow up.

Cat spoke. Same here and I really don’t want luz to hunt us down.

Amelia

( lunch bell rings)

Boscha: Damn it we missed our chance!

“Okay this is enough we’re out of here! “Skara said running away with Amelia and Cat following behind.

Cowards, all of them. Boscha whispered to herself before pulling out a copy of amity’s schedule out of her pocket. Okay next is gym class.

_______________

Boscha has to end up waiting after gym was over due to the fact that the teacher was giving a speech about fitness and everyone had to take place in a human version of the presidential fitness test...there was a lot of sweat and swearing involved.

_____________

Boscha was pretend to look at Penstagram in the girls locker room while her former friend Amity, who now has light brown haired for 4 years now, hoped in the closed in shower.  
Boscha carefully opened the vile and poured into Amity’s Azura themed water bottle and quietly walked out of the locker room with her book bags before anyone noticed anything.

_______________

Few hours later Boscha returns home to see Skara, Amelia and Cat waiting on her doorstep.

“...so did you do it?” Skara nervously asked while Amelia  
and Cat were too speechless with guilt to say anything.

Yup. Boscha proudly announces. “by tomorrow morning Amity will be throwing up with the flu and we’ll all have a big laugh for the Penstagram video.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?
> 
> I’m certain that barkus will end up speaking up about the wrong potion


	3. The straw that broke the witches back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I predict by the final season of owl house, humans and witches live in peace and go to the same school

1 week later.

Boscha and Skara were in a tree, spying and listening on Amity and Luz siting on a bench eating ice cream and talking about the new group of human students wanting to learn about abomination class.

Amity: I’m nervous about this.

Luz: don’t worry, everyone is going to love our presentation on abomination class.

Amity: I still can’t believe that the teacher and principal bump ask us?

Luz: Well we did help save the boiling isles and started a revolution against the emperor.

___________

“I don’t get it! Why isn’t she sick?” Boscha whispers watching the famous couple walking hand and hand towards the school.

Maybe you mixed the potion wrong? Skara asked.

“That’s impossible.......oh shit! That damn dog!” Boscha wide eyes immediately takes off towards the school building.

Was it something I said? Skara asked herself.

_________________

Barcus carefully walks minding his bandage right leg, towards the principal’s office with a small grin on his face. Knocks on the door before walking in.

“Hello Barcus! I’m glad that you’re doing okay and just so you know the new potion students missed you.” Bump asks the small dog walking on to one support crutch and carefully jumped on the chair.

Bark! Grrrr. Barkus takes a oracle crystal ball from his backpack and places on the desk to show a video of boscha and her friends planning a flu prank for Amity.

I see, this is unfortunate. Bump gasps. I’ll call boscha immediately.

______________

At the following time boscha was running towards potions class...until her name was announced.

“You wanted to see me mr. bump? “ Boscha nervous tried to remain calm as she walked in the office and immediately saw barkus smirking at her.

Im going to give you one chance to say why you’re here?

Umm is it about me training the humans about grudgby season? 

Bumps Sighs as he placed a full green vile on the desk and boscha paled at the sight. “I’m sure you’re familiar with this when you caused barkus’s accident because you were too distracted with your prank?!”

Listen sir. 

“No buts boscha!” Bumps placed another vile on the desk, only this one was empty. This was found in one of the garbage cans by barkus, Jerbo, Emira, Edric and Viney and you’re hand prints are on it.

You called them for help? Boscha glared at the small dog.

Grrrrrrr! ( translation: of course I ask them! They are my friends! I couldn’t find evidence without them! )

“So I’m sure you, finally realize that you’re potion got mixed up with a pregnancy fertilizer?” 

A what?

Bump sighs before explaining. It’s a potion that impregnate anyone who drinks it, but it thankfully only works if you’re sexually active with your partner, even if you’re partner is the same gender.

Why was that potion in the potions class?

Because human doctors were informed by Luz’s mother to ask the potions teacher to make some and barkus volunteered to help gather ingredients.

“Alright...what’s my punishment?” Boscha nervously ask. 

I have a few ideas. Bump replies. First you are band from playing grudgby for the rest of your school career including college, second return all your trophies and medals to the school, and finally I want to see a heartfelt apology to Amity and Luz!

Why Luz?

She’s the other DNA parent! Of course you have to apologize to her!

That’s not fair!

How is it fair that amity has to be a teenage mother and wasn’t given a choice?!

( CRASHES AND SCREAMS)

Principal bump! The abomination teacher shouts running in the room. Amity’s abomination has lost control and is now destroying the classroom!

that’s one of the side effect issues on the potion. Principal Bump explains to everyone in the room. A witch unfortunately loses control of magic ,has dizzy spells and constant cravings for sweets.

Boscha slumps into her chair as screaming students pass by in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised that I didn’t have a angry mob of “we love boscha fans” Chasing me yet?


	4. Getting out of hand part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy that y’all are loving this

“Principal bump what are we going to do about the abomination monster outside?” the abomination teacher asked.

Hopefully it won’t be a problem. Bumps glares at boscha from the corner of his eye.

_____________

10 minutes later everyone is outside to see the ground shaking horror of humans and witches running around in terror of being chased by a 100 feet tall abomination that resembles Godzilla.

Abomination teacher panics. “Amity’s abomination has doubled in size and it’s destroying everything in its path!“

“So.....this is what you met by lose control of magic?” Boscha nervously asked.

“yes the potion magic is very unstable.” Bump replies. that’s why it’s unsafe for witches to drink.

“Hey boscha what the hell!” Cat spoke followed by Amelia walking through the crowd.

Girls where have you been!?

“You left us at the got damn mcdonalds! We both weren’t loving it!” Amelia throws cold coffee on boscha’s face.

_________

Meanwhile at the gymnasium...or what’s left of it.

Edric: we can’t find mittens!

Don’t worry bro! I know a way! Emira spoke before shouting to the crowd. LUZ ISNT CUTE!

“WHO! THE FUCK SAID! about my fiancé?!” Amity shouts rips the healers door off it’s hinges.

Healer lady: miss Amity you need to rest!

Shut the hell up!

Emira: found her.

Boscha: “Wait Amity and Luz are engaged?”

Barkus: bark bark ( stupid! if you would have went to Amity’s birthday party you would have known that Luz proposed. seriously you and your friends gotten a invitation because Amity wanted to patch things up. ) 

“Who said that about our bestie!” Gus & willow said fighting the abomination monster with plant and illusion magic.

Edric: Umm

Eda the familiar orange haired witch flying on her staff circling shooting fireballs at the abomination monster. Who’s the dead man or lady who had the nerve to say that about my adopted kiddo!”

“mistakes have been made.” Emira asks herself watching Luz charging at the monster wearing her Azura costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resists typing this


	5. Getting out of hand part 2 final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m spending Halloween eating corn dogs , candy and writing this.
> 
> Today is the 1 year anniversary of my uncle’s death and I got to put flowers on his grave.

Continuing where I left off. Students are still screaming and running from the abomination monster.

Perry porter holding u a microphone in front of a live camera. Breaking news this is Perry Porter coming at you live from outside the hexside school of magic. We’ve gotten information from the inside that captain boscha has broken her vow of no pranks.

What? Boscha looks at the camera in shock. When did I vow no pranks? 

“After peace was restored to the boiling isles and the human realm, you said out loud no more pranks!” Perry replies stepping away.

“We never thought it would end up like this!” Skara cries as cat and Amelia hide behind her. 

“I SAID LET ME HAVE HER!” Amity shouts pointing fingers at her old friends as she was being held back by her brother and sister. 

Ed: Come on mittens no! 

Em: amity you need to calm down! Think about the baby!

“Guys STOP! Everyone needs to stop fighting your upsetting my child!” Viney said showing up with a fluffy grey baby griffin in her arms.

Awww my baby fluffy! Emira looks in aww.

“For the last damn time that’s not your and emira’s baby! It’s a baby griffin that belongs to puddles!” Boscha interrupts the adorable moment.

“Excuse me are you on your moon time or something?” Viney glares.

Fluffy: chrip?

Boscha: No I’m just trying to figure you two out.

“Well thanks for triggering me and I hope you like hospital food because blood or not baby fluffy is our child!” Emira shouts letting go of amity and tacked boscha to the ground.

The fight scared fluffy and hoped out of Viney’s arms, and ran away having Viney chasing after her.

“Come back fluffy! Don’t run away like mini mittens!” Edric let’s go of amity before running off panicking after the small griffin while amity joins in on the fight chasing after the other three girls with fire balls.

_______________

2 hours later of what happened.

Luz defeated the abomination monster with a giant fireball to the chest with willow and Gus’s help , boscha being sent to the hospital due to leg and neck injuries while the other three girls gotten minor injuries because amity worked herself out from exhaustion.

“I’m glad you’re safe fluffy, I didn’t want you to end up like mini mittens.” Edric exclaimed walking back happily while Viney is holding fluffy.

“Are we ever going to tell him the truth?” Emira whispers to amity.

No. Amity replies tiredly laying on the ambulance stretcher. “I think it’s best if he didn’t know that mom turned the bat into a chicken and then dad roasted him and ate it.”

“....So when are we going to tell you parents about the baby?” Luz asked sitting in the ambulance next to the bed.

“I need more time to think on that.” Amity said before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alador and Odalia Blight: so when are we getting our own chapter?
> 
> Me: You’re only getting a few sentences.
> 
> The ever growing angry mob: you both don’t deserve shit!


	6. Before and after the disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: tries to take a self care day for myself or write a chapter to any fanfic.
> 
> Family: you never want to hang out with us.
> 
> Me: tries to hang out.
> 
> Family: leave us alone we’re watching a tv show.
> 
> Me: throws hand up angrily and walks away.

Few hours before the amity disaster.

One early morning Luz and amity get a early morning wake up call. Amity has been living in the owl house for 2 months and one week due to a marriage argument with her parents.

Do you think they’re still asleep?

Probably, big sis is always sleeping with her girlfriend.

Okay. on the count of three , we jump in there and wake them up.

“Nope! Scarlett! Annie! You both have to get up more early than that to scare me!” Luz wearing pjs throws open the door to her room, scaring her golden eye, twin red hair 4 year old witch siblings wearing brown owl onesies.

Scarlett frowning. Oh come on sis.

Annie smiling. yeah we’re just playing.

Tell you what .Luz got down to their eye level. “how about if you’re both good for mom and dad while I’m at the presentation at school, me and amity will take both of you for ice cream.

Scarlett/ Annie jumping around happily. Deal! 

“Scarlett. Annie come on we got to get you both registered for next year!” Oswald announces from the downstairs kitchen cooking pancake breakfast with omelets.

Coming daddy! Scarlett announces running down the stairs.

“I can’t believe it big sis, after you graduate from hexside   
We’ll be starting our first day of serious magic!” Annie said to luz before running after Scarlett.

“I know you like spoiling those two, but You know what you should really do?” Eda said walking up the stairs with a mug of soup. You and amity should come home and take a nap. you’re cranky girlfriend kept you up all night throwing up.

“Miss eda I’m fine really. it’s probably stress.” Amity said brushing her teeth in the bathroom. 

Eda narrowed her golden eyes. “Kid you’re not fine. you’re acting like me when I was pregnant with the twins.”

“Umm mom, that’s impossible. we’re both girls and besides it’s probably a bug going around.” Luz replies nervously.

LUZ! We need to go and prepare for the presentation! Amity shouts before grabbing a muffin from the kitchen and running out the door with Luz following behind.

Eda shouts from the doorway. “Kids I’ll be home in case you both change your mind!”

Scarlett and Annie also run out the door.

Oswald following behind before giving eda a kiss on the cheek. “Damn those kids are fast!”

“No love, we’re just getting old.” Eda smiles watching him and the twins leaving.

Hooty: hoot Good luck kids! Hoot!

Owlbert on eda’s shoulder: hoot!  
__________________

3 hour countdown til disaster at school gymnasium. every witch and humans is setting up sign up booth.

Staring much. Willow smirks at Amity watching Luz wearing her azura outfit and giving tours to over 30 witches and human children.

Sorry.

No it’s okay, do you want to talk?

Yeah. Amity sighs. “Eda said that she thought I was pregnant because I’ve been sick, but it’s not possible because me and Luz are girls.”

Oh.

I know Luz loves children and maybe someday I hope we can raise a family together.

“...yeah there’s a few orphans due to the revolution against the emperor and I know luz did enjoy helping her mother raise the twin siblings.” Willow suggests smiling putting up some plants on a counter booth.

But enough about me. Amity asked. What about how are you doing?

“Honestly ever since I’ve broken up with boscha 4 months before your birthday, I’ve been good.” Willow said setting up more plants. No more arguments, because seriously all we did was get in small fights.

Amity: Like what?

Oh you know. Willow suggests. principle bump retiring early due to the revolution, changing the grudgby sport safety so that way humans can play it, how’s it fair that I get a job as a plant teacher and she didn’t get one for a grudgby coach because Lilith got the job.

Amity: Well me and Luz are going to be the glyph teachers and oswald is taking principal bumps place.

“kids are adorable and all ,but somehow I couldn’t imagine me and boscha raising a family.” Willow suggested. “I mean she would be busy yelling at them for stupid reasons and I would be yelling at her right back.”

“Hey willow have you seen boscha?” Luz asked walking over. She was supposed to be here helping out.

No Luz. Willow replies. haven’t seen her all day, principal bump is still not here and I’m pretty sure barkus is still at the vet.

“Em and Ed went to get more boxes of pudding cups for the kids, viney went to find puddles and fluffy, and jerbo went to pick up barkus at the vet early this morning.” Amity adds.

BOSCHA YOUR NEEDED IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!!!

Willow/ amity/ Luz. What did she do?

Guys! Gus wearing a tux, panics towards the group. “principal bump is busy and we need to start the presentation soon! King is running out of knock, knock jokes for the kids to entertain!”

Okay I guess we’ll have to start without him. Luz explains.

___________

The presentation. 45 minutes til disaster.

Luz steps in the spotlight in a show off display of a light glyph flash in the form of a owl. “Hi kids and parents welcome to hexside school of magic! Today we’re going to be showing everyone special guests and a few magic tricks.”

Kid 1. it’s the legendary human who took down belos!

Kid 2: awesome!

( in the back stage )

Amity: show off.

Willow: oh come on, you know that she enjoys entertaining kids.

( on stage willow introduced herself by making flowers and plants grow from seeds to giant pot plants )

Hi everyone sorry for the lateness. we’re apparently short on guest speakers, but I’ll be the new plant teacher and I hope everyone has a wonderful school year!

King and Gus jumps on stage with microphones.

King: I just wanted to congratulate everyone for coming out today. I’ll be your demon teacher and we’re going to learn about demons. From behavior to how to avoid getting hurt.

Gus: I know what you’re thinking. This guy looks too young to be a illusion teacher, but with the help of my illusions I skipped a few grades ahead. The blight twins edric and emira , on the other hand used this to pull pranks and help on the battlefield we were outnumbered.

Luz whispers to Oswald. You’re up next dad.

Oswald stepping up to the stage wearing a brown suit and tie. Hi everyone and I’m the assistant principal. Principal bump is probably busy taking care of last minute things due to early retirement.

Some fun facts about me is you probably know I helped lead a revolution even though I was human and the father to luz and now Scarlett and Annie.

Also I’m non-binary. It means that they don't identify as exclusively male or female. Some non-binary people may feel like they're a blend of both genders, such as me while others may feel like they don't identify with either gender.  
You probably saw me in the hallways or in public dressed in women’s, men’s and sometimes both clothes, and just so you parents know, that there’s nothing wrong with being weird. Let your children and friends be happy.

“Okay quit hogging the spotlight.” Lilith comments taking the microphone. I’m Lilith and I was asked to be the grudgby coach. Now just to let everyone know that grudgby has been changed to a safe and I look forward to seeing you on the field.

( back stage )

Willow: You’re next amity.

You okay? Luz worryingly asked her fiancé.

...yeah. Amity nervously sweating. I just hope my magic doesn’t act weird again.

On stage amity tries to create a abomination but it turned several mini abominations.

“Er...that wasn’t supposed to happen folks.” Amity sighs trying to call the small abominations but fails.

Angrily tries to catch them but slips and falls on her back. Damn it! Why is this happening again.

Willow suggested. I’ll get the net.

Luz jumps on stage picking up amity off the floor. “Are you okay mi amor?”

“No I should have stayed in bed.” Amity sighs.

I’m taking amity to the healers office. Luz walked away with amity bridal style.

We’ll keep the crowd busy. Gus explains.

_______________________

Healers office. 15 minutes til disaster.

Viney! Are you here! Luz rushed into the room with amity to see viney talking to barkus on the crystal ball.

Hey sorry for missing the presentation but we’ve been dealing with boscha and—

Arf bark! ( miss Luz and amity! Boscha has done something terrible!) 

What did she do? Amity panics laying on the bed. Viney seriously what the hell is going on!

Bark! Woof! bark! ( I’m afraid boscha tried to prank you with a potion that would make you sick with the human flu, but of course she accidentally tripped over me and got her potions switched. )

WHAT!

...yeah. Viney nervously looking through her notes. “ I’m not trying to get in you’re.....relationship.”

Bark! Woof! ( What she is trying to say have you two mated? It’s a potion that impregnate anyone who drinks it, but it thankfully only works if you’re sexually active with your partner, even if you’re partner is the same gender! ) bark! ( the downside of the potion is magic is unstable)

I can’t believe I thought she had changed. Amity frowns. then again she probably the one that told my parents about me and Luz’s sexual relationship.

Well look at the bright side. Viney suggests.

What bright side!? Boscha is probably laughing right now in the principal bump’s office! Amity exclaimed.

“What they mean is your not having a kid with some total stranger that doesn’t love you.” Luz exclaimed hugging amity. I always said I’ll stay by your side no matter what.

“Okay we’re in this together.” Amity said returning the hug.

ROAR!!!!

( crashes and screams)

Woof! ( Don’t worry boscha isn’t laughing.) bark( she’s in big trouble and amity’s abomination monster is destroying the school! )

SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I’ve been busy at work


	7. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter I’ve been busy with work and family

One day later Luz volunteered to take amity to the human realm to stay for a while.

Amity Blight, was not eager to wake that morning due to feeling sick to her stomach When she first woke she almost forgot where she was and why.  
Her surroundings began to filter into her consciousness and she almost panicked, before her golden eyes landed on the Azura poster and she remembered she was in Luz's bedroom.  
The Noceda house In the Human World. The young teen witch groaned, pulling a pillow over her face and wishing it had been a strange dream of accidentally losing control of her abomination magic and setting fire to half the school and traumatized children of all ages.

"What was Boscha thinking?" Amity muttered into the pillow, frustrated with her old ex friend at just the thought.

"I wish ,I knew." Luz's voice startled Amity, causing her to jerk upright in bed and threw the pillow in a random direction.  
Luz’s brown eyes went wide as she accidentally slipped on a stuffed otter toy on the floor, dodging the pillow and Amity felt her face burning again even as she started to chuckle nervously. 

Luz came over and took a seat on the edge of her childhood bed, before reaching out to hold Amity's hand. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. Me and my mother made us breakfast.

___________________

After breakfast luz goes upstairs to check on carmila who was taking a shower.

( knock knock)

Amity walked toward the door, hearing whoever was there knock again. She opened the kitchen side door door, aiming a smile at whoever was waiting, only to find that smile falling off her face as confusion washed through her seeing her parents in front of her.

“Daughter you are ordered to come home this instant and help you raise it !” Alador Blight's voice conveyed in the kitchen.

"You have embarrassed the blight name but we finally can rest assure that the blight name will be continued after all. Odalia replied with her husband and Amity glares at them.

“Embarrassed? Help? It?” Amity replies coldly. “My name is amity clawthorne Noceda! you two are the real embarrassment! the only help you’ll been doing is forcing the baby to act like a statue just like you both did me and FINALLY my baby is not a IT!”

( *suspenseful La Chancla music in the air* )

“Where is that music coming from?” Alador questions looking from above.

“Run for your lives! Luz runs down the stairs. La Chancla Is coming!”

( *music continues* )

The what now— Alador fell face first flying out the door as a pink flip flop fell from out of nowhere.

“Good lord! Everyone was right about Latina human moms actually have superpowers— Odalia said wide eyed before getting slapped with the other flip flop and landing on a thorn rose bush.

“Don’t bother finding me again because if you both do, I’ll sure to make your experience more painful than a flip flop!” Amity said before slamming the door.

“Unbelievable parents! Not in my house!” Carmila said dusting off her hands coming down the stairs. Come on kids, time to go to your appointment!

_____________________________

Amity and Luz were sitting in the backseat of Camila Noceda's car, and Luz was practically bouncing with excitement. Camila would occasionally glance at the two through the rear-view mirror, a smile seeming to be permanently on the older Noceda. Amity tried to stop laughing after seeing her parents were brought down by a simple flip flop, but on the other hand she wasn't really sure what she was about to experience at this human hospital.

"Here we are." Camila pulled the car up to a curb and turned to look back at the two and motion them both to get out of the car.

___________

Inside the exam room.

"Okay, miss amity this is probably going to be a little cold," the nurse said as she squirted the jelly on her stomach. Amity shivered a little bit, but ignored it as she looked at the screen with interest. The monitors that the other doctor had attached to amity’s flat stomach suddenly started making a noise, and the doctor smiled.

"There's the heartbeat," she informed them, and amity held Luz’s hand tightly while smiling. 

___________________

Later that night.

They had ended their movie marathon by re-watching Azura: Field of Deadly Fates.  
Luz had only been a little embarrassed when her mother woke them up, they had fallen asleep spooning against each other at some point in the movie. Camila had only smiled at them and sent them off to bed before she left for her night shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t trigger anyone with La chancla joke and I wish everyone a happy thanksgiving 
> 
> Just a heads up the baby is half magic and of course the baby’s heartbeat can be heard


	8. Kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been pregnant but I did some research to help with the writing

1 week later. 

Birds were chirping, sun was shining and of course Boscha and friends finally got out of the hospital and were headed towards the owl house.

Hooty asleep and snoring. Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot...

Boscha from bushes outside of the house. “Good. That infernal house demon is asleep.”

Hooty half asleep. “Sleepwalking...sleepwalking (wakes up) Sleep-hooting! (smashes into the ground to reach Boscha hiding spot) Hiya, Boscha! Peek-a-hoot! (Smashes boscha into a tree as she grunts forward) Sorry! Eda doesn't like trespassers!”

“Wait! I’m not trespassing!” Boscha pleaded laying on the ground. 

Hooty Hissing and getting ready to attack again. “You hurt my friends!”

“It was a prank gone wrong! Boscha said miserably. How many times I must say sorry” 

“Sorry mr hooty sir, we just wanted to know where amity and Luz is?” Skara asked from behind the bushes.

“Girls we need to leave before principal bump doubles our community service!” Cat spoke out loud. 

Fine. Boscha replies nervously before leaving with the rest.

Hooty: Goodbye company! I had fun! 

__________

Meanwhile in the human world.

"We're gonna have a baby." Amity’s voice was stiff with nerves looking at the sonogram picture on the fridge.

Luz hugging amity from behind. “I know it’s a big step in our relationship but I’m here and I can promise you that our kid is going to be the happiest baby ever.” 

3 months later.

Amity eats double what she usually does. Her appetite has reached monstrous proportions. apparently the baby wanted chocolate milk, tacos, bean burritos and carrots. Luz teases her about it, but brings her some snacks from her secret candy stash when Amity still hungry afterwards.

New symptoms including vomiting nonstop, continue to pour in week after week. Backaches. Leg cramps. Feet swelling. She’s already so uncomfortable, and she still has so long left in the pregnancy. 

Both Eda, oswald and the owlet twins and everyone else helps by to check in and ask about the symptoms, and amity soon discovers that for every new week.

_______________

2 months later amity and Luz returned to the owl house the baby kicks for the first time. 

It surprises Amity so much that she yelps and then seconds later, her eyes fill with tears when she realizes what it was. Luz gets out of bed, looks up at the clock reading 3:00 in the morning and sees amity’s tears.

“What happened?”

“The baby kicked.”

“Holy SHIT, for realsies?”

Amity laughs, the tears tracking down her face. “Yeah.”

The sensation turns from exciting and happy to irritating and uncomfortable within a few weeks.

Everything feels uncomfortable, actually. Amity is gaining weight like crazy now. The baby is the size of a small watermelon, Luz announces proudly to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity is 6 and a half months pregnant.
> 
> I wonder if I can write another chapter before Christmas?


	9. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter Because I wanted ice cream at 3 am

A few weeks later at 3 am.

Luz stood at the door of the kitchen. “I cannot believe you…”

“It was just a little bit—“ amity said holding the spoon of rocky road ice cream.

“I cannot believe you were going to eat that ice cream without me!” Luz approached amity with large steps, her eyes round as she kept eyeing amity and the dessert in question.

“What? I’m the pregnant here, I have priorities!”

“I thought we were pregnant; it’s our baby, part of me is there too!” Luz gasps.

“It is, but I’m the one who has been carrying him or her for 7 months!” Amity points the ice cream scoop at luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will be discussing why boscha and willow broke up


	10. Not a chapter update

I’m sorry to say that the new chapter will be super late due to me moving from my annoying apartment to a very quiet rent house in the country.

I have not gave up on my fanfics, I just need time to clean up and settle down in the new house.

Thank you for reading and understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the story


End file.
